The Mermaid's Curse
by Swish42
Summary: A combination of two of my favorite things Slayers and Pirates of the Caribbean. Nearly everyone in this story has a secret, but the only secret that matters is the one Xellos is keeping. It's a 'Pirates Life' for the Slayers. Set sail for adventure, mermaid's, and curses as Lina saves the world?
1. From the Sea

The Mermaids Curse

Chapter 1: From the Sea

"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray," a young Amelia sings at the ship's bow. The small Seyruun family is on their way to their new home across the sea. Her voice carries softly with the gentle breeze as she continues the mysterious tune. "Down by the Walls of Wapping, Where I met a sailor gay."

The waves crash against the hull and Amelia takes a deep breath as she continues to sing. The mournful song fits her mood at the moment. She fights back a tear as her thoughts brush upon the memory of her mother. At just nine years of age her feelings are perhaps heavier than the mast that carries the ship forward.

"Conversing with a young lass, Who seem'd to be in pain," Amelia continues as her elder sister, a young teen comes behind her and drapes her arms around her. "Saying, William, when you go . . ." at this point Amelia can barley continue but she manages to say the words softly. "I fear you'll ne'er return again."

"Please conclude your song young lady," a young man says from behind the two girls. Even though he is young, the man Xellos holds a prestigious rank. He is a general priest of the nations order and magic guild.

However, Amelia's sister Gracia, does not care how prestigious the man is and proceeds to give him a piece of her mind. "And why in heavens name should she cease, can you not see the burden she feels."

"And that is precisely the reason for my interruption," Xellos calmly answers. "A deep hurt has right to grieve but singing a song of mourning will not heal the wound where comfort is needed."

"And what would a general priest know?" Gracia spits clutching her sister close. "You aren't human."

"But I have been around humans long enough to have learned a thing or two," Xellos's closed eyes gaze deep into Amelia, with a smile that doesn't reach anywhere close to his heart. If he has one that is.

"There wouldn't happen to be another reason would there?" Gracia laughs. "After all, everyone who is anyone would know that you're wizardry weakens from thoughts of love."

"I can assure you that is not the reason and I have never told a lie," Xellos wags a finger and comes to stand beside the girls. His closed lids somehow gaze into the briny sea as Amelia watches nervously. Gracia stands her ground and continues to glare at him. "Although it is said that mermaid's infest these waters. These ancient magicians of the dark unknown are said to draw power from words and song." Breaking his line of sight with the sea he once again turns towards Amelia and Gracia. This time he opens his eyes and looks directly at Amelia. "Your song is both beautiful and powerful dear lady, especially in your current state. I merely wish to fulfill my job and see that you are protected."

"You could protect us from a lady of the sea," Amelia asks becoming lost in Xellos's violet eyes.

"I would see that every sea witch got what's coming to them," Xellos smiles cruelly and both girls feel a shiver go down their spine. "Left to dry in the heat of the sun's rays would be a kind way to die."

"Excuse me Sir Xellos I'm afraid that is enough for today," the girl's father, Philionel, comes beside them defensively and the general priest politely leaves. A quick bow and dashing smile is what he leaves the girls as a closing thought to their discussion.

"Don't worry Daddy he didn't do anything wrong," Amelia says with crystal blue eyes void of deceit and full of naivety. "I was the one who shouldn't have been singing."

"Never stop singing my dear Amelia, but perhaps you can sing a happier song," Philionel pats her heartily on the head. With that he walks briskly away in order to help some of the sailors. He isn't one to sit by and be waited on like others of his high station.

"He is much too doting," Gracia complains with a scowl. "Doesn't he really care?"

"Gracia," Amelia asks with a large question mark above her head.

The older girl sighs but manages to smile, "It's nothing, just a young woman's longings for justice that's all."

Confusion still reigns in Amelia's thoughts but she nods her head pretending to understand her sister's behavior. The two settle upon studying the sea once more as the song continues to play in Amelia's mind.

After some time, she begins to hear the lonely notes float by her rather than stay trapped inside her mind.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid,

I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me,

But my jolly sailor bold."

Immediately, Gracia turns towards Amelia and the later does likewise. Gracia's eyebrows are curled tight to the ridge of her nose with her mouth slightly open. Like a reflection, Amelia's face expresses the same wonder and confusion.

"That wasn't you singing? Was it?" Gracia asks.

Quickly, Amelia shakes her head vigorously. She doesn't want to be accused of doing something wrong, especially when she hasn't done anything.

In unison both girls grip the ships rim and search the dark waters. Overhead they can hear the man in the crow's nest shouting down at the others, but Gracia and Amelia don't listen to him. Their entire focus is being used by their eyes as they search for the beautiful voice that was singing.

Amelia is the first to spot a young boy close by who is desperately swimming towards them. He is trying to carry another boy through the churning waves beside him.

"There's someone in the water," Gracia screams across the deck with Amelia echoing her every word.

With amazingly steady steps, Xellos races to the bow with a grace and ease that defies the waves rocking beneath him. Xellos gazes down to where the girls are pointing right as the conscious boy dips below the water's surface. He is struggling with the smaller boy on his back, desperately trying to keep the unconscious boy's head out of the water.

"Man over board," Xellos calls out in a steady voice and begins to dispatch orders.

The girls watch in silence as the long boats are brought out and they continue to track the two boys with their eyes. Only once does Amelia take the time to look up across the ocean, making her wish she hadn't. Dead men and pieces of ship float across the foaming sea not too far away. Amelia turns away and grabs her sister's dress tight. Gracia does not look away and continues to holler out to the sailors where the two boys are.

When the two boys are hoisted and carried by larger men onto the deck, Amelia and Gracia race towards them. At first they are not allowed through because of the crowd of sailors pressing in until Xellos orders them to search of more survivors. The smaller of the boys is the first to be laid down, the larger boy seems to be putting up a weak fight as Xellos tightly wraps a large blanket around him. The boy with sharp violet hair is choking violently and is far too weak to cause any trouble for Xellos. His skin appears almost blue, and Amelia assumes it is from the cold of the sea.

After the exhausted boy is tightly bundled up he is set beside the other.

"Gracia and Amelia," Pillionel comes beside his daughters and guides them towards the two soaking wet survivors. "Look after them; I leave the lads in your care."

Xellos nods in agreement as the two men leave to join the search with the rest of the crew.

Both girls immediately kneel beside them. Gracia set's about feeling the smaller boys face and leans over to check and see that he is breathing. The unmoving boy has long matted violet hair with a tan complexion. His conscious companion is quite pale in comparison, only sharing a similar hair color.

"Is he breathing?" the boy asks as he bend over and begins another round of harsh coughing. He is shaking furiously, and Amelia can tell that it's not from the cold, but is a tremor pain. When he does happen to glance up at Gracia, Amelia is shocked at the sight of his eyes. It might be a trick, but they appear completely black to her.

With a small smile Gracia looks up at him and smiles. "He's still breathing; you kept his head out of the water."

A shaky sigh can be heard escaping his trembling form.

"I'm Gracia Seyruun and this is my sister Amelia Seyruun," Gracia leans forward in order to get a better look at who she is talking to. She wants to make sure that he is alright.

Immediately the boy shy's away, but he answers her in kind. "I am Zelgadis Greywards and my companion is Posel . . . Greywards." As he says this Zelgadis begins to sway from side to side.

Noticing this, Gracia leans forward and grabs Zelgadis before he nearly topples over.

"Is he okay," Amelia asks in shock as Gracia carefully lowers him to lie beside his brother.

"Considering what they've been through yes," Gracia assures her. "He's exhausted; I'm surprised he remained conscious as long as he did. He should be dead, after carrying his bother all the way to us." She spots a ring around Zelgadis's neck; it is silver and hanging from a chain around his neck. Without giving it much thought, Gracia takes the necklace and unclasps it from his neck. Amelia isn't watching, momentarily distracted as a large sailor teeters by, so is oblivious to her sister's theft, otherwise she would say something to dissuade her.

"He's in pain, sister, do you think he's hurt?" Amelia asks as she searches the numerous sailors bustling about. Perhaps one of them can heal him?

"It's best that a doctor looks them over."

"I can try to heal them by . . ." she raises her hands.

"NO!" Gracia bats them away.

Amelia's grabs at her stinging hand as her wide eyes stare at Gracia.

Her sister cannot meet her eyes and turns away saying, "Best to let the adults handle this."

Amelia nods slowly, her eyes naturally gazing down at Posel and Zelgadis. They are both around her age, roughly eight and eleven. On the sea, Amelia's ears begin to tickle as soft familiar words float by.

"Many a pretty blooming

Young girl we did behold

Reclining on the bosom

Of her jolly sailor bold."

"Did he say anything?" Xellos asks breaking Amelia from the haunting song.

"His name is Zelgadis Greywards and the other is Posel Greyward, I assume they are brothers, but he didn't say as much," Gracia answers. "That's all we found out, except Zelgadis did seem to be in pain."

"Thank you girl's, you can speak with them again after they have recovered from this unfortunate event," Xellos continues to smile as he motions for two men to take the unconscious children away.

As if in a dream, Amelia wanders to the edge of the ship and gazes past the destruction floating around her. Past it all, Amelia watches a large frigate ship disappear behind dense storm clouds. The dark vapors rising from the sea envelop the ship leaving no trace behind.

She will wonder for the days and years to come if she really did see that ship. But even with the passage of time she will be unable to forget the blood red sails that hung above that mysterious bow.

_Author's Note: Hope I've caught your interest. This will be the shortest chapter in this story. _


	2. Wandering Flame

The Mermaids Curse

Chapter 2: Wandering Flame

In Amelia's mind bold red sails dance for her again between the rolling thunder and crushing sea. Like so many times in her sleep, this dream comes to remind her of that mysterious day. As the ship vanishes from her view the song of sorrow echoes in its absence.

"While up aloft in storm,

From me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray arrive the day,

He's never more to roam."

The young sixteen year old woman wakes with a start as the song's verse ends in her heart and mind. "Gracia," Amelia asks aloud before remembering the truth. It has been several years now since her sister left. For nights she laid awake, after Gracia's departure, blaming herself for not being strong enough to make a difference.

Years later Amelia knows better. The life led by their father and the life Amelia wishes to live would not do for Gracia. Amelia's goal is to carry out justice for her people, just as her father has as the prince of this new land. The gift she has of healing is also to her benefit in seeing her ambitions flourish.

Sitting up in her bed, Amelia slaps the sides of her face a few times before starting her day. In hopes to bighting her mood and erase the uneasy dream, Amelia begins to sing a catchy sailor tune.

"Oh, the ocean waves do roll,

And the stormy winds do blow.

We old sailors are skipping at the top,

While the landlubbers lie down below, below, below,

Oh, the landlubbers lie down below."

Dancing to the words, Amelia begins to do some light morning exercises before she stops. As she thinks about the words she wonders how such a lively tune could be so dismal. "I feel sorry for the landlubber's," she says aloud to herself sheepishly.

At hearing Amelia's song, the ladies in waiting are easily alerted to their charges wakeful state and knock at the door. But they are not the only ones there to greet Amelia this fine morning.

"My dear Amelia," Philionel hollers as he bursts into the room.

"Daddy!" Amelia jumps high as her father catches her and spins her around.

"Are you ready for today!" he asks as the maids begin to prepare Amelia's clothing.

"Yes," Amelia pumps her fists close to her chest. She is no longer the grieving child she once was. Her heart is full of hope and love and the burning passions of justice.

"Now I know Xellos Metallium is a . . ." Philionel scrunches his nose and squints his left eye, as he tries to think of something nice to say about the general priest.

"Complex person," Amelia suggests quickly.

Phillional snaps his fingers and claps his hands. "Well said daughter, and yes, I know Xellos is a 'complex' gentleman, but we will make the best of this celebration to his benefit. It's a special occasion for him having been ordered off on this noble crusade. Whatever it may be and we may not see his face for quite some time."

"Daddy this isn't the first time he's been sent away," Amelia is scurried along by the other ladies behind a screen as she prepares to get dressed. "In fact, didn't he just return from an arduous quest? I almost feel sorry for him."

"It is a bit soon to be sending him away again, but such are the times," Philionel scratches the back of his thick dark hair and is more than happy to agree with Amelia. "Look on the bright side, there will be plenty of food and you have received a stunning new dress."

"Daddy, I well know that you're only interested in the food," Amelia is about to laugh until the maids begin to tighten the corset. Now, Amelia isn't an extremely thin young woman, she's got muscle and is broadly built like her father. "I don't think I'll have that luxury while wearing this 'thing'. What is this Daddy?"

"It is the latest fashion in the Alliance," he answers. "If it is that uncomfortable I'm sure you can forgo the corset."

"Thanks, I think I will," they remove the corset. "No one in these parts knows about this 'corset' contraption . . . there is no need to impress anyone." It wasn't as if Amelia was overly concerned with the opinions of others anyway.

Another knock at the door cuts their conversation short. "Sir, the Greywards brothers are here with your order."

"Oh, so they both decided to visit," Philionel walks to the door. "Don't be long Amelia, I'm sure you'd like to mingle with them again as well."

In a flurry of hair and clothing, Amelia and the maids work fast. It isn't everyday that the Greywards brothers come by.

Downstairs both young men are having a bit of an argument. At first glance one wouldn't be able to tell, but to Philionel, and the ever dutiful butler Hector, it is quite apparent.

Having never been a patient person, Posel set about trying to entertain himself only to accidently break off one of the nearby candle fixtures. Upon realizing that the fixture would not magically repair itself or reattach itself the young man begins to panic bringing his problem to Zelgadis. The older surrogate brother is furious with Posel, adding one more stress to his already heavy back. Zelgadis is intimidated by the large ruler of this territory, which is Phillionel, and feels a debt to him as well. Even something as simple as a broken light fixture is enough to send him in to tizzy.

In the end the two agree on simply hiding the horrible thing in a large potted plant by the door. Hopefully by the time it is discovered they will be long gone. All of this transpires before Phillionel has stepped out of his daughters room.

"And here I thought you were the honorable type," Posel smirks.

"Well, you certainly are one to talk, are you not the one usually pursuing such loyal idealism. And don't you dare push this problem on to me Pokota," Zelgadis seethes back in a harsh whisper, using his brothers nick name. "I'm not the one who broke the fixture after all."

"Mister Zelgadis and Mister Posel," Philionel booms as he stomps down the spiral stairs. Since Philionel is technically royalty he had the choice of living in a large estate with a double spiral staircase, but the ever doting man refused to be honored by something so frivolous and requested a humbler home. Even then the territory insisted he live where they currently reside, which is a slight step up from what the middle class live in. "I'm overjoyed that you meet my order on such short notice. I assumed since Sir Metallium had just returned from a trip that we wouldn't be requiring any new gift, but the head of his order has been keeping him plenty busy as of late."

"It is our pleasure sir," Zelgadis bows and presents a hefty sized case to Philionel. The large man carefully sets the lavish case on ground before opening it. Inside lies an elaborate staff with an enchanted red orb gracing its forked top. "The truth is that we had prepared this for his previous expedition, but failed to complete it in time. I'm sure he will be impressed."

"Extraordinary work, both of you," Philionel jumps to his feet and hugs both men tight. Unprepared, the men are slightly lifted off the ground by the prince's show of gratitude. "Your skill in wizardry and alchemy is exemplary, Ha! Extraordinary, I wish you could witness the look on his face as he opens this, I shall give you a detailed account afterwards my lads!"

Eventually, Philionel drops the boys that he treats as sons and carefully hands the heavy case to Hector. The butler stagers a bit, but manages to carry the prized gift to the waiting carriage.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking," Pokota ignores the warning glare Zelgadis is sending his way. "Do you know why Xellos has been traveling so often? I have always been under the impression that his first duty was to you?"

"Ah, that may have been Sir Metallium's first objective when my family was established here in this mysterious land, but his primary goal has always been to his order," Philionel's smile softens as he carefully laces his hands behind his back. "My family no longer requires his protection which is for the best. I do not wish to be entangled in the Order of Wizardry more than I must."

It takes all of Zelgadis's will power to remain placid for the duration of this unpleasant topic. Zelgadis despises the Wizardry order and, even more so, Xellos himself.

"Thank you for the opportunity again sir, we appreciate the business and everything else you have provided for us," Zelgadis quickly changes the subject and bows to Phillonel. In response to the 'respectable' response, Philionel laughs and hugs Zelgadis.

"You need to be less stiff Mister Zelgadis," Philionel's hardy laugh makes Zelgadis's ears ring. Beside them, Pokota snickers, knowing perfectly well that Zelgadis absolutely loathes being touched in every shape and form.

"Mister Zelgadis, Mister Pokota, good morning!" Amelia races down the stairs only to trip on the second to the last step and fall flat on her face.

"Amelia!"Philionel and Pokota race forward to help her back up as Zelgadis rolls his eyes. Zelgadis has seen Amelia topple down all forty nine stairs and bounce back like nothing has happened, so he is not worried in the slightest.

As Pokota helps Amelia to her feet he blushes involuntarily. Her new dress is amazing and it has a rather low neck line to boot. "You look amazing!"

"Why thank you Mister Pokota!" Amelia smiles and turns to face Zelgadis. "What do you think Mister Zelgadis."

"It's nice," he says with a glance that lasts less than a second.

"Mister Zelgadis, you can be so rude sometimes," Amelia firmly plants her hands on her hips and glares at him. But even with her frightful glare she is still smiling a little.

Slightly taken off guard, Zelgadis softly apologizes. Here he has been doing his best to remain proper and polite only to be called out by Amelia with crystal honesty. As can be expected, Pokota is stifling a laugh once more even with his pride slightly snuffed. Anyone can tell that Amelia is attracted to Zelgadis, and everyone else can see that Pokota is drawn to Amelia. It is a sad love triangle in the makings which Pokota desperately hopes will disappear once his awkward teenage years are over.

"Now Amelia, don't torment him, I'd say he has a higher sense of propriety than most," Philionel winks at Zelgadis before making his way to the door. "Don't be strangers lads, you are always welcome to my estate."

"Goodbye, Mister Zelgadis, Goodbye Mister Pokota!" Amelia swings along after her father who catches the clumsy girl just as she is about to trip on the small step into their carriage.

"Bye Amelia," Pokota waves as they disappear towards the town's fort.

Zelgadis settles on a small wave.

"Such decorum," Pokota huffs.

"I could inquire the same thing of you," Zelgadis walks down the paved path leading to the house. "Where are you headed?"

"I'll be going to port in order to add embellishments upon Lady Light," Pokota shrugs as he follows after him. "I should be able to accomplish more since most everyone is sitting in on the festivities."

"Any excuse for a good time," Zelgadis sighs. Neither of them needs to ask the other why they won't be attending Xellos's farewell party. There is a place set aside for the commoners to join in on the day's events, but they won't have any part of it. Amelia and Philionel use to request that the brothers have fun with everyone else, but it became quite clear early on that Zelgadis and Pokota disliked Xellos immensely despite his part in their rescue all those years ago.

For Zelgadis, it is to the point of hating the trickster.

Hours pass and near the harbor, the cities ceremony is ending with the party well underway. "Lord Seyruun, this Magician's staff is exceptionally well made," Xellos smiles as he inspects the gift with an unopened keen eye. As expected, the general priest is as unreadable as ever, which is disconcerting to Amelia, but her years in Xellos's presence has taught her a thing or two about how to remain civil even when uncomfortable. "Did you order this from the magistrate," one eye slightly opens cueing Philionel and Amelia that the wizard's interests have indeed been perked. For better or worse.

"I ordered it locally," Philionel answers honestly refraining from giving the makers names. The creation of a magician's staff is not a simple construction. Only a powerful and gifted magician who has been trained should be able to accomplish the task. Philionel has known of the Graywards' skills for a long time now, but Zelgadis is insistent that no one realizes just how knowledgeable they are.

Philionel has gladly honored Zelgadis's request, but in return for not prying he will request ambitious projects such as this from time to time.

"He has exceptional skill, be sure to tell me their business address in the future that I might make a request," Xellos raises the staff in show as the people applaud the exquisite gift.

Amelia claps with them, outwardly enthusiastic, but griped with sudden worry inside. She too is aware of Zelgadis and Pokota's abilities. Apparently this staff is much more impressive than anything else they have made; otherwise Xellos would have requested their address previously. In the past, Xellos has treated their gifts as little more than political bartering chips, which in part is what they are. But Philionel is also generous and no matter how distasteful Xellos may be he still appreciates what the mysterious magician does in these sometimes dangerous parts.

For a time, the party passes by Amelia like any other festive gathering she is invited too. Playing the part of the perfect hostess it is easy to see that she enjoys what she does genuinely, especially when taking time to speak with the citizens.

Her time is cut short when Xellos requests her presence outside overlooking the sea. While this is something new for Amelia, she doesn't let on that the attention bothers her. Instead she focuses on the waves crashing against the lengthy wall that stretches beneath her. Memories of dead men float to the surface in her mind's eye, catching her off guard. Perhaps she didn't slap her face hard enough when she woke from that nightmare.

In her mind she can hear the words begin to sing,

"From Tower's chill to Deadsfall,

I'll wander, weep and moan,

All for my jolly sailor,

Until he sails home."

Meanwhile at the shipyard, Pokota is happily chalking a rune as he attempts to create a non-manpowered energy source to power his Lady Light. Once he is satisfied, Pokota places a blue stone at the center of the rune and begins to sing a song. The words are ancient and in a tongue few know, unless they happen to be from the royal family line of Taforashia. The city is a mystery, vanishing over a decade ago somewhere across the sea.

For Pokota, it feels like ages since he fled that small but rich land, abandoning his father and home. Only to be hunted down and nearly killed at sea seven years prior.

Zelgadis saved his hide that day and he is grateful, but the prince is growing restless. He wants to return home. No matter what the danger may be.

"That's some impressive magic you're demonstrating their kid," a young woman says from behind Pokota. Startled out of concentration the magic evaporates from his grasp and the small blue stone shatters.

"Lina, I think you messed him up," a man with gorgeous long blond hair says. At first Pokota refuses to turn, he is angry with himself and this Lina person. No, he isn't just angry he's furious!

"It's all for the best, I'm sure," Lina says with a shrug. "He probably didn't know what he was doing anyway. Could've hurt himself."

"For your information, inquisitive snoop, I know exactly what I'm doing," Pokota turns in a rage and stomps towards the voice. Unbeknownst to Pokota, he is slightly unprepared for the object his irate steps lead him to.

A petit teen with orange hair and red eyes waits with crossed arms, clearly not bothered by Pokota's outrage. "Sure you do," Lina grabs her hips and leans to one side, giving him a grin that suggests she knows better.

"You know nothing; in fact you shouldn't even be here!" Pokota is screaming at her by this point. The smug and conceited expression on her face is grating and demeaning.

"By whose command?" Lina asks.

"The lord of this land that's who, Prince Phillonel Seyruun!"

"He sounds important Lina," the man nudges the girl beside him and even she seems a little perturbed by this news.

"Yeah Gourry, he is actually," Lina laughs nervously before looking up at Gourry's oblivious expression. Hitting the large blond man, Lina can hardly contain her irritation. "You don't even know who he is do you numskull!" Gourry's silence reveals all and Lina hits him again. "He's one of the most important figure heads in the Alliance!"

While the two bicker amongst themselves Pokota's anger is quickly replaced with curiosity and mild irritation. Now that he watches them he cannot hope to take them seriously. "Who are you ?" he finally asks.

Harsh words and idiotic blabber abruptly stops as the two companions actually consider the young man's question.

"I am . . . Smithy," Lina finally says as Pokota rolls his eyes. "And this is . . . Smith," Lina points to Gourry.

With a heavy sigh Pokota shakes his head. "You do realize, idiot, that I am already well aware of your names? What I wish to know is who you brazen commoners think you are? What business do you have in this shipyard?"

Rather than addressed Pokota's rudeness, Lina has the arrogance to answer his question with brazen honesty. "We're in the market for a new ship, and this elegant beauty seems to be just my cup of tea," Lina tries to smile, but she is not taking kindly to being called an idiot.

"Then it is my duty to regretfully inform you that this ship is not on the market!"

"But she's such a pretty boat," Gourry says dreamily. He is on the deck's floor rubbing his cheek gently against the wood. With a steady hand, Gourry smoothly caresses her, admiring every nail and plank he sees.

"Honestly," Pokota awkwardly stares at Gourry before addressing Lina. "What is the point in coming aboard a ship that is not only unfinished but marked off from civilian use?"

"Actually, I can tell that this ship is sea worthy. You're probably just adding the finishing touches, am I right? I need to 'borrow' a ship so I can go find treasure since my last ship was destroyed," Lina scratches the back of her head and refuses to look Pokota in the eye.

Pokota stares at her.

"Didn't you destroy the last ship yourself?" Gourry whisper loudly enough for Pokota to hear.

"It was a miss calculation on my part, an accident, now shut up Jellyfish for brains!" The harsh woman stomps a heavy boot onto his back.

"Seriously, you expect me to believe that flatty?" Pokota is exasperated beyond self control and has slipped into a more comfortable speech which includes and is not limited to name calling. It doesn't help that he has very little self control to begin with. "You're insane, traversing to one of the most heavily guarded forts on this side of the ocean in order to acquire a ship that you are simply wishing to use for a hobby?"

"Ff-ffa-FLATTY!" Lina cries not hearing anything else after Pokota's demeaning nick name. With a flaming red face that nearly matches her fiery hair the young woman is overcome with anger. Seeing her in such a furious state is strangely satisfying to Pokota and he is in no way intimidated by it. While her anger builds, his desire to see her burst heightens.

"Yeah, you heard me, you must be the queen of flat," he crosses his arms.

"That's it you die!" Lina barks. Swiftly reaching for her sword, Lina removes the weapon smoothly from the aged sheath before proceeding to lung at an unprepared Pokota.

With a yelp, Pokota scurries across the deck and down the steep plank toward the docks. While Pokota runs, Gourry is attempting to stop Lina and snatches at the flailing woman. Grabbing her is no trouble, but even after having a firm grip, Lina proceeds to drag Gourry with her as she scrambles after the short teen across the dock.

When Lina begins chasing Pokota, Amelia and Xellos have just reached the top of the walled fort with the young woman's gaze lost in the dark sea.

"You seem distracted my dear, is there anything the matter?" Xellos leans forward forcing Amelia to wake from her haunting thoughts and into his scary face. This is enough to snap her easily back into reality.

"I'm fine Mister Xellos," Amelia smiles stiffly.

"I am glad, you certainly have grown into a fine young woman," Xellos turns towards the sea causing Amelia to automatically do likewise. This time the girl refrains from looking down for fear of what she might see there in the mysterious depths.

"Thank you, that's quite kind coming from a man whose accomplishment are far more numerous than can be named," Amelia lets the wind refresh her, helping relax the tension she feels.

"A true and astute observation to your credit, but tell me Miss Amelia," Xellos does not turn to face her, but she feels like he is looking directly at her. "It is no secret that I am impressed by this staff," he twirls his new treasure lightly, allowing the sun's rays to burn brightly off the ruby adornment at the top. "Can you enlighten me as to who constructed such a specimen?"

"Yes, I could, but your behavior concerns me," Amelia answers honestly. It never pays to be dishonest with Xellos. Treading carefully, Amelia does her best to protect her friends while remaining polite to a powerful ally. "Is it wrong allowing others outside your sect to create such treasures?"

"Do not be concerned, such craft is free to be practiced by anyone who is well trained," Xellos answers. "I can assure you that this craftsman has more than enough skill."

As the wind brushes by, Amelia sighs in relief.

"If you desire to protect this person, I will honor your wish and not question you more on the subject," Xellos's tone and expression remains unchanged. "In return I have a simple desire and condition." Now he turns to face her. "Before I leave will you do me the honor of singing for me?"

"But what about mermaids?" The song of the mermaids is still bothering her.

"I am impressed that you still remember that warning. Rest assured that there are no mermaids in these peaceful waters."

Nervous, does not begin to describe how Amelia feels at this seemingly simple request. But she is not about to back down, not when she may have offended him. With the wind aiding her breath, Amelia is about to sing before a sharp yell echoes across the stone battlements.

In quick unison, Xellos and Amelia's heads snap towards the port where they see a blaze of fire sail harmlessly off towards the sea. Even if there is no apparent damage that does not mean such antics will be ignored.

"Men, sound the alarm we have unlawful activity down at port," Xellos leaves Amelia to stand their watching as he immediately sets about organizing his men.

Squinting her eyes, Amelia races to the far edge of the fort in order to see anything below. She can just make out a young woman dragging a large blond man behind her as she chases Pokota around with a drawn magical sword.

"Mister Pokota," Amelia cries out as she swiftly turns. With an unsteady step, she attempts to race after Xellos but her foot catches on a deep crack forcing her to stumble backwards. Slamming her back hard against the short wall Amelia screams and topples over the side and towards the rough sea below.

As she plummets towards the sea Amelia screams in terror.

Gourry lifts his head and releases Lina's small breast and waist as he searches for the source of the shrill cry. Locating the sound, Gourry watches in horror as a small girl falls from the battlement. Just before she hits the rocks she manages to say a prayer and surrounds herself with a holy shield. The shield lasts just long enough for her to bounce harmlessly off the jagged stones and plop into the sea.

Gourry does not hesitate and dives into the water after her.

"That sounded like . . ." distracted by the familiar scream, Pokota turns towards the fort in time to see Amelia bounce into the sea and Gourry dive into the water. "Amelia!" Pokota cries and starts to take another path towards his possibly drowning friend. Luck is not with the lad as Lina speedily dashes in front of him. The female magician's eyes dance with vengeance as the excitement of catching her prey off guard clouds her better judgment. "Let me pass, she needs me!" Pokota pleads.

"Not until you take back what you said," Lina raises a hand with a spell of flame flickering at her finger tips.

"I do not have time for this, let me pass!"

"No! You immature callous whelp!" Raising her hand and spell high above her head Lina is about to unleash her fury.

But she is cut short.

The cries of soldiers can be heard calling as they near the port. Swiveling their heads towards the town Lina curses beneath her breath. "I'll return to teach you how to properly treat a young lady," Lina calls as she races away, jumping the wood planks with nimble feet.

For half a second Pokota stares after her, confused by her sudden retreat, but quickly takes advantage of her disappearance and races towards the dock closest to where he can see Gourry and Amelia.

The large blond man has successfully reached Amelia in the icy depths. Desperately trying to escape the large dress that is weighing her down, Amelia quickly becomes tangled in the heavy clothe and starts to sink when Gourry reaches her. Without asking permission, Gourry takes out his knife and cuts the fabric free, allowing him to easily grab her arm and push her towards the surface.

The two swim to the dock where Pokota is waiting for them. The young man reaches down and grabs Amelia, hoisting her onto the wood planks. Immediately she begins to cough violently, as Gourry tumbles besides her and breathes heavily on his back.

"Thank you Gourry," Pokota is extremely grateful and nods to him, acknowledging that the man is noble unlike his companion. He pats Amelia gently on the back as she coughs up water, catching her breath as she gradually recovers.

"I'm just glad she's okay," Gourry sighs. "It's never a good idea to swim in a dress."

With a quizzical expressions, Amelia and Pokota eye the large man in wonder, but they do not comment.

"Mister Gourry is it?" Amelia turns to face the blond and looks down at him with a warm smile. "Thank you so much for cutting me free, I doubt I could have made it if you hadn't been there."

"Miss Amelia, whatever are you doing in you're under garments?" Xellos says as he races with his small group of men to the dripping wet companions. "Didn't I leave you on the battlement?" He looks up as realization dawns on his face. "Falling has always been one of your special gifts my dear, but even I'm astonished you have survived this daring feat." There is little shock or concern in Xellos's voice, in fact he appears amused. Turning to Pokota he addresses the matter that brings him, and Amelia, here in the first place. "Pokota I assume that misdemeanor of casting fire into the sea was not your making."

"No sir, I'd never do something so irresponsible! A sea witch did that," Pokota yells out in frustration and slight desperation.

Xellos's eyes fall onto Gourry, who is staring up at the general with a curious expression. The blond dimwit has the inkling that he has seen Xellos before, but he cannot quite place his name or face. On the other hand, Xellos recognizes Gourry immediately. "Gourry Gabrieve on your feet sir, if you please."

Carefully, Gourry gets to his feet, and eyes Xellos cautiously. Even Amelia and Pokota are slightly aware of the conflict forming around the two men. "You know him Mister Xellos," Amelia asks with narrowing eyes.

"Yes, he is from a well known mercenary family and has made off with the family heirloom," Xellos answers before turning to some guards. "Bring me some irons."

"Mister Xellos you cannot possibly arrest this man, he saved my life!"

"Saving a life is worth far more than a petty family theft," Pokota reasons. Amelia nods her justice loving head, happily agreeing with Pokota's statement.

"Mister Gabrieve is also a known companion of the famous Lina Inverse who is seen by many as a dangerous pirate and witch," Xellos clamps the iron shackles hard on Gourry's wrists. "Is one good deed enough to redeem a man who has committed years of wrongdoing?"

"But you know that isn't true," Gourry comments to Xellos with stern eyes and a heavy brow. Even though he doesn't remember Xellos well, he knows enough to be cross with him.

"I'm surprised you would be capable of recalling such events," Xellos smiles. "Take him to the holding cell and search the town for Miss Inverse, I highly doubt she would go far or leave her friend behind."

"Amelia, my daughter!" Philionel races to his daughter who immediately begins to plead with him to save Gourry from this injustice. Even Pokota knows that this must be solved by a trial, it will take time to sort out Gourry's innocence, but the young man agrees with Amelia completely. Why should this man, who has just saved someone, be hauled off to prison? It just isn't right.

And what's more, is Gourry's behavior. He doesn't fight back or offer any resistance, which only confirms his blamelessness.

Meanwhile, no stone is left unturned in town as Xellos's soldier's race up and down the streets searching for Lina Inverse. With a pounding heart Lina darts from crate to crate, doing her very best to remain out of sight. Perhaps jumping into the water would have been a more logical escape route, but she hates to resort to such measures in a town she is unfamiliar with.

In her mind, Lina ponders the reasons as to the heightened security. Never in her travels has she raised such a commotion, at least, not this quick in the game.

Unable to see any better options within running distance, Lina quickly darts into a blacksmith shop. Shutting the door quickly behind her, Lina glances around the room in search of a place to hide and is left sorely disappointed. Whoever runs this business is incredibly tidy, in fact she has never seen a smithy so well kept and clean. With another curse, Lina ducks further into the room, she only needs to wait until the ruckus dies down to procure an easy escape.

"Who are you?" Zelgadis asks as he watches the red head woman scurry by him.

Taken by surprise, Lina jumps and unsheathes her sword. Her eyes lock onto his and she immediately feels a familiarity there. For a moment she nearly lowers her sword at the kinship she feels, but pushes it aside when she assures herself that it is impossible for her to know this man. Walking quickly towards Zelgadis, he is forced to back away until he runs into a holding rack.

"I have no reason or inclination to harm someone I just met," Lina says lifting her sword to his chin. "It's for the best you forget that I was ever here." Weighing her options well, Lina decides that it would be best if he simple forgot she was here and fell asleep. In a soft silky voice, Lina weaves a spell in hopes to do just that. She sings,

"While up aloft in storm,

From me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray arrive the day,

He's never more to roam."

Zelgadis does not react in the way she hopes. Instead of being passed out on the floor as he should, Zelgadis merely appears irritated and uncomfortable. The only effect her spell has on him is seen in his eyes, which turn completely black aside from the ice blue of his iris.

Taking advantage of her wonder, Zelgadis grabs a sword from the rack he has run into and swat's Lina's sword away from him. With ease, he begins to attack her with a simple forward thrust. Awkwardly, Lina blocks the blows as she attempts to back away from him. The tide is quickly shifting and it is not in her favor.

"You're not bad," Lina huffs spinning to the side. "But I've never been a woman to be caught off guard." Changing her footing Lina, attempts to go on the offensive, but with matching steps Zelgadis easily reads her every move. Like a reflection, the two pivot and step in balance to each other's swords. When Lina begins to move with more confidence so does Zelgadis as each begins to realize the true level of skill exemplified in their opponents moves.

" I'm impressed," Lina admits as Zelgadis's blade whizzes past her ear. Taking advantage of the close quarters maneuver, Lina slides down the length of his sword till she reaches his ear. "A girl could be caught by you," Lina whispers like a blade into his ear. She is merely returning the gesture of his sword.

Zelgadis blushes madly and spins away as she does likewise. "Not that I would dare!" Zelgadis bites softly. While his stance remains firm his dark eyes waver nervously.

"I take it your single then," Lina winks. "Well aren't you in luck, I'm a beautiful young woman waiting for a strapping young hero to sweep me off my feet."

"Are you daft?" Zelgadis attacks again more vigorously this time, his ability to hold back is beginning to wan. "You are my opponent. Is this really an appropriate time to flirt! You should be giving this fight your all!"

"Well, it's not a real fight when you're holding back," Lina points out evenly.

Taking this as an invitation, Zelgadis runs up on top of some neatly stacked crates, taking the advantageous higher ground. While slightly impressed, Lina runs quickly below and grabs at a ladder leading to the loft. Without concern for repair, Zelgadis attacks the ladder just as Lina scampers past him.

"No rules now," Lina laughs and races towards an opening at the far side of the structure. It is used to load outside goods into the loft for storage.

Swinging up onto a wood plank connected to the furnace, Zelgadis spins and hoists himself into the loft. He easily lands in front of Lina, blocking her escape route.

"I doubt that a beautiful woman, such as yourself, can break as many rules as my roguish brother has," Zelgadis smirks.

With a disgruntled smile, Lina skips along the wood beams. Happily, Zelgadis follows after her with just as much speed and precision. When they land on the same beam the two are once again forced to cross blades.

"I hate to say it, but I think you might be more practiced than I with a blade," Lina huffs as she shimmies backwards along the plank. "You really were holding back weren't you?"

"If I'm as good as you say why are you smiling?" Zelgadis asks.

"Because I rarely fight fair," Lina grabs at a heavy chain hanging close by and throws it at Zelgadis. Without waiting to see if her plan is working, Lina grabs another chain and uses it to fall to the floor. By the time she looks up, instead of seeing a straight line to her alternative exit, Zelgadis is standing there with a smug expression on his face. The chain she threw at him is wrapped around his wrist.

"Neither do I. My brother calls me the heartless swordsman," Zelgadis shrugs.

"Well then, let me see just how heartless you are," Lina bites her lip, all playfulness gone as she hears the ruckus of soldiers outside. No doubt the clashing of their swords has drawn the guard's attention. Taking hold of her sword with both hands she sings again causing a warm flame to expand along the tip of her blade. For the moment Lina is defenseless as she casts her spell, but Zelgadis doesn't move in for the kill. Apparently he's not that heartless. "Step aside," Lina commands. "Obviously you have some decency about you."

"I will not," Zelgadis says as he firmly puts himself between her and the door. "I rather doubt you're that heartless either."

"Please move," her sword is complete engulfed in flame now.

"No!" Zelgadis shouts. "I will not allow a dangerous woman like you to freely roam the streets."

"Damn it, there is only one man who deserves death by my flames and it isn't you," Lina curses as Zelgadis looks at her with a curious expression.

"Hands off you flat little whelp," Pokota yells. Lina only has time to raise her head as the young man lands directly on top of her from the rafter above. Immediately, Lina is knocked out cold with Pokota sitting there like a proud monkey. "I believe thanks are in order," and a goofy grin to match.

"More than you know or I would readily admit," Zelgadis drops the sword and opens the back door, hollering to some passing guards. "Why didn't you alert the guards if you knew something was wrong?"

"Pfft, waste of time," Pokota stands and dusts himself off. "Better for me to sneak up on _this_," he looks down at Lina, not sure what to call her. ". . . flatty, than allow for an easy escape."

". . . do you have something against her."

"Do I ever!" Pokota stomps a foot as he looks up at Zelgadis intently. "Zel, your eyes, what happened?"

Before Zelgadis can pursue the topic further, soldiers trod into the smithy with all manner of weapons pointed at Lina's still form. Rather pointless to direct their sharp objects on her at this point, but Zelgadis is in no mood to question this as Xellos comes to stand beside him.

"Many thanks, Greywards brothers," Xellos compliments them. "You have aided in the arrest of the infamous genius witch Lina Inverse."

"Merely performing our civic duty," Zelgadis stiffly answers not daring to look at Xellos directly.

"It was a pleasure really," Pokota shrugs with a crafty smile.

"Now I can leave town with ease, knowing Lina Inverse is behind bars," Xellos watches as the men drag her out. The brothers do not dare point out that Xellos would probably leave whether or not the town is safe or not. "Zelgadis . . ." the general priest turns fully towards the stiff blacksmith who refrains from looking up.

"Yes sir," Zelgadis asks.

"She did not cause you any harm did she?" Xellos is not concerned in the slightest, which irks Zelgadis to no end. "Miss Inverse is a dangerous woman who uses all manner of power to achieve her goals."

"Thank you for your concern, _sir_, but I will be fine."

"Very well, until we meet again," and Xellos takes his leave.

As the monster shuts the door, Pokota and Zelgadis stare silently after him. Clinking metal chains still sway from the battle that took place just moments before. With a crash, the damaged ladder chooses now of all times to fall from its precarious perch. Still, the young men do not move.

"I hope he does not come back," Pokota finally says.

"Me too," Zelgadis sighs and the two set about repairing the damage to their shop.

_Author's note:_

_This is the longest chapter (I think) in this story so if you can get through this I'm impressed and rest easy knowing that it will only become much more intense. Just like the original movie this story is perhaps more complicated than the average person might enjoy, but I can't help myself. There will always be many similarities between this story and the original, but it will become more twisted as it goes on. For one thing it seems I have a bit of The Lord of the Rings woven into this. Hopefully this will be a perk rather than a set back._

_Now that most of the characters have been introduced I might as well give you the cast. It will help when things get confusing._

_Cast:_

_Lina: Jack Sparrow_

_Zelgadis: Will Turner_

_Gourry: himself_

_Pokota: Will Turner_

_Amelia: Elizabeth Swan_

_Xellos: Barbossa/Norington _

_Rezo: Barbossa/himself_

_I find it interesting that while Norington and Barbossa are my favorite characters in the original movie I have my least favorite character from Slayers playing the roles._


	3. Red Sails

The Mermaids Curse

Chapter 3: Red Sails

By the time night settles over the port city Xellos has set sail with his fleet, leaving a decent sized garrison behind for defense. From her window Amelia can hear the crashing waves and just make out the moon's light as it dances across the sea. Today was an exciting day that she isn't going to forget anytime soon. Having an adventure is a nice change of pace for Amelia.

"Miss, are you ready for bed?" a maid asks from the other side of the room. The maid has been working for the Seyruun family nearly since the beginning. She has long dark hair pulled up tight and a warm smile. "It's awfully late and I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yes, sorry to worry you Miss Ruma," Amelia skips to her bed and starts to get comfortable. "Although I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep anytime soon."

A knowing smile graces Ruma's lips. "Today was certainly exciting, you were quite brave my dear, but why were you up on the battlements to begin with?"

"I was saying goodbye to Mister Xellos," Amelia says as Ruma helps her lower deeper into the covers and adjusts the pillows.

"That's strange if you don't mind my saying so, Xellos didn't strike me as the type to seek a ladies attention," Ruma says as she stands and places her hands on her hips. She shakes her head unable to make heads or tails of it. "One would think he'd proposed to you."

"Mister Xellos?" Amelia asks in astonishment growing red despite herself. Just the thought of a male making a pass at her is enough to conjure embarrassment. "Both you and I know that Xellos isn't a romantic man and has never wooed a woman."

"Ay Ay that be the truth," Ruma sits on the edge of the bed and gives it some serious thought. "Do you think he may not plan on ever coming back again?"

"I suppose . . ." Amelia is careful with her thoughts and words. ". . . that a normal man might behave thusly if he were leaving with the intention of never returning. Sadly, I never had the opportunity to fulfill his final request." Now that Xellos is gone, Amelia feels slightly guilty, even though the man makes her feel uncomfortable.

"And what's that miss?"

"He wanted me to sing for him."

Not wishing to draw attention to how strange Xellos's request is the maid focuses on the positive. "You do have a lovely voice, probably the greatest in the land if you don't mind my boasting," Amelia blushes at the praise as Ruma continues. "But it's true my lady, never have I heard a tone so full of life and meaning, with sweetness as strong as melted butter."

"Are we having pancakes tomorrow?" Amelia asks raising an eyebrow.

"You read my mind so easily miss," Ruma laughs. "I do wish we could see more of the Greywards brothers around. Posel always did love Mary's pancakes. In fact I believe that Mary's daughter has a bit of a crush on those boy's and who wouldn't they are as sharp as . . ."

"It's getting late Miss Ruma," Amelia laughs. "I'm sure we will see them again sometime soon."

"Sorry Miss," Ruma stands and makes for the door. "It's not my place, goodnight."

Dimming the light Amelia tries to settle down for a good night's rest, while on the other side of town Pokota and Zelgadis try to finish up another enchanted sword. The continuous clang of metal against metal is enough to make Pokota grow weary. Every time the metal hits he is reminded of the heavy bondage he feels. His heart longs to leave this place and journey back to his country in hopes that someone is there waiting for him. Stealing a glance, Pokota gazes up at Zelgadis whose eyes have returned to their normal blue hue, like a calm sky void of storm or clouds.

Pokota wonders if Zelgadis is curious about what happened today. It is difficult to tell what the older is thinking. Is Zelgadis happy with this life of hiding? Isn't he as restless as he is?

When they are done for the evening Pokota asks Zelgadis the questions he has refrained from mentioning all afternoon. "Who was she Zel?" Pokota asks as they settle into their cots in the loft. "Lina Inverse? Why did your eyes turn black?"

In the dark Pokota can just make out Zelgadis's profile looking up at the ceiling. Instead of answering, Zelgadis turns his back to Pokota leading the younger teen to think he will not answer.

"I do not know Pokota," Zelgadis whispers forcing Pokota to strain in order to hear. "I do not know who she is or what power she has control over . . . as for my eyes turning black I rather not think about it Pokota. All I'll say is that it's an old curse I wish to forget." Zelgadis nearly sighed, but he refrains from saying more, breathing heavily through his nose instead. "I'm afraid our days of quiet are coming to an end. Sleep will be difficult to come by."

"You . . . You worry too much," Pokota mumbles turning his back on Zelgadis.

"Hopefully that's all it is then," Zelgadis mutters back.

While their thoughts of Lina blink in and out of their minds, Lina herself is occupied with other issues. Trying to escape her prison cell by throwing a bench at it is her current objective. The crash of wood breaking against the metal bars is enough to startle all of the other prisoners who immediately steer clear of the deranged woman.

"I don't think a wood bench will work," Gourry points out from his relaxed position against the far wall.

"Well forgive me for at least putting a little effort in escaping!" Lina bites as she picks up the bench again.

"Why not use your magic?"

"Can't, there's a magic ward surrounding the cells."

"But I thought your magic was different from other sorcerer's?"

"It is, but since we're on land it doesn't do me much good," Lina throws what's left of the wood at the metal once more. "I'm a maid of the sea, not a dirty idiotic landlubber, besides . . ." she picks up the leg of what once was the bench and tosses it behind her. "Lina doesn't do fair well in confined places, I can't concentrate."

Lazily, Gourry stands and look out the small gap in the stone work that serves as a window. He watches the misty sea outside not at all doubting that Lina will figure out a way to escape. The air tastes funny to him for some reason. Either he's hungry or a storm is coming, might be both.

"And what's worse is XELLOS! That bastard," Lina takes a sharp long splinter of wood and begins to try and pick the lock with it.

"Hmm?" Gourry asks only half listening.

"Will my amazement never cease, I cannot imagine what Sylphiel see's in you," Lina tosses the wood aside as her hand brushes against a skeleton, the previous occupants remains no doubt. "Xellos," she speaks the name as if it is a curse. "That slithering man is the cause of all my recent pains. If it were not for his shenanigans I would still possess the 'Island Chieftain.' Choosing a wizard as my first mate is a mistake I will never again repeat!" With a strong arm, Lina wrenches the femur of bone from her fellow prisoner, the dead one, not the live one. Not as if the dead man will mind or be needing it. Implementing yet another plan, Lina grins as she thrusts the bone out between the iron bars. "Here doggy doggy, how about a nice juicy bone; its marrow bone the best kind, I would know."

As if she's eaten a human before.

"Lina, the dog isn't going to come, not after all the nasty things you called it earlier. And I don't think throwing that stool at him helped either." Gourry cannot take his eyes off the sea. It may be a trick of his eye, but it looks like there's a ship close to port. A ship with red sails. "Hey, Lina, when we get out of here, what kind of ship are you looking to get."

"A real beaut'," Lina leans back against the bars as she dreams of the perfect ship. Letting her mind wander and paint the picture of perfection as an artist might imagine a sunrise. "One with cannons and ores, front cannons too, with a mast of oak and a sail woven of the toughest quality." Also very practical.

"How about a ship with red sails?" Gourry asks.

Taking notice, for the first time, of Gourry's completely engrossed behavior, Lina jerks to her feet. Hastily, she shoves him to the side and skims the dark water with keen eyes. While she searches the flash of cannons draws her attention before the sound reaches her ears.

"Move," Gourry grabs Lina and huddles with her at the far side of the cell.

Rock and mortar fly past their heads as the sound throbs in their chests. When the dust settles a large gapping whole is left in the outer wall. Unfortunately, this hole only offers freedom to the blubbering idiots in the cell beside Lina and Gourry's.

As their fellow prisoners escape, Lina is left to hurtle insults at them as they rush away into the night. "Bloody Pirates!" Lina screams after them.

Back in town the screams of men and women can be heard as what they assume are pirates ransack their homes. Waking with a start, Amelia's mind is a blur as Ruma grabs her from the large bed. Amelia has just managed to fall asleep which makes the buzzing in her head all the more confusing.

"My lady, you must hide yourself!" Ruma says as a window is heard shattering nearby.

"Why would I do that," Amelia blinks hard, trying to wake completely to the nightmare taking place around her.

"You're Prince Philionel's daughter," Ruma dashes towards the servants stairwell only to stop when she hears a scream not too far beneath her. "I'm sure you are aware of what pirates do with precious ladies."

"No, I mustn't run!" Amelia is now awake and plants her feet firmly where she stands. "I need to protect you from these vile cretins, my noble blood demands it."

"We don't have time for this . . ." Ruma starts.

"My lady this way," another maid stiffly says from the other end of the hall.

"Who are you?" Ruma asks. "I don't recognize you?"

Rather than answer, the mysterious maids hand shoots forward and slams Ruma into the wall beside the stairwell. Magically, the maids arm loosens, dropping Ruma carefully to the ground like a doll before its hand retracts back into its arm socket. With little expression the maid turns to Amelia.

"I am Ozel," she says. "The great Master Rezo has need of your ability to heal and requests your assistance, come with me please."

"Why would I comply with your demands you cruel and deceitful thing!" Amelia screams as she races towards Ozel with a clenched hand. "Ruma has done no harm to you!"

With a furious fist, Amelia's arms sails past Ozel's head, smashing into the wall instead. The dexterous maid proceeds to carefully walk backwards as Amelia's fists plummet towards her faster than the average human.

"I wish you no harm Miss," Ozel states as she grabs at one of Amelia's hands. Ozel's grip is firm, but Amelia's inhuman strength causes her hand to crack and break off.

Amelia gasps. "Are you alright?" The young woman only wants to stop Ozel not break her necessarily. Witnessing someone's hand shatter is not natural.

"I am fine, miss," Ozel rips off the dangling limb as another hand grows in and replaces it. "But you are wasting my master's time, please accompany me and discontinue your resistance against me."

"No!" Amelia goes right on fighting.

"If you come with me I'm sure Lord Rezo will cease his attack on your fair city," Ozel offers while ducking aside. "My master is not unkind and will honor any request you have if you comply."

Before Amelia's hand smashes into Ozel's face, the young princess stops. In a brief moment a chill of remorse fills her. How can she be so selfish, ignoring the distress her people are feeling and the pain they are no doubt suffering. Slowly, Amelia's hands lower to her sides while still clenching them tight. "I will go with you to negotiate with Mister Rezo," Amelia consents. If she gives it more thought, she will recognize the name of Rezo, but she is too distracted to realize this important tidbit of information.

"Thank you Miss," Ozel bows and proceeds to pick Amelia up.

"I-I demand to know what you are doing," Amelia nearly squeaks.

"Time is of the essence," Ozel races down the rest of the hall, jumping out one of the second story windows. While Amelia does not scream, her breath catches in her throat. "We must make for Ruby Eye's immediately."

As the cold world passes her by, Amelia is torn by what she sees. Crimson fire burns hot around her, but the cries of her people chills her bones. When her eyes search for the cause of the destruction she is meet by the sight of a regal ship.

A familiar ship with red sail's.

In town, Pokota and Zelgadis are having yet another heated argument. "We've got to get out there," Pokota yells at Zelgadis as he grabs a sword.

"No, we need to remain inside and out of sight," Zelgadis insists, he moves towards Pokota and attempts to grab the sword out of the teens hand. For all of these years, Zelgadis has kept Pokota safe and out of public eye. He is not about to let the skirmish outside ruin all of that even if he knows their quiet days are nearly up.

Momentarily overtaken by a disdain and regret he has harbored for years, Pokota raises his sword to keep Zelgadis from coming any closer. "No, how can you turn a blind eye and ignore this," Pokota glances around as the agonizing cries of the town penetrates their blacksmiths walls. "I will no longer hide within these flimsy walls; I can take care of myself."

At first Zelgadis appears slightly confused at Pokota's outburst, but a familiar stubborn temper quickly breaks behind his stone eyes. Before Zelgadis can convince Pokota to make the smart choice, because Pokota knows that Zelgadis can, the trapped teen races from the blacksmith and out into the town. Immediately, Zelgadis chases after him.

For a moment, Pokota is convinced that Zelgadis will tackle him to the ground, but the jolt never comes. Taking the risk, Pokota glances behind him and see's Zelgadis just standing there. Startled Pokota stops and turns to stare at Zelgadis in puzzlement.

"Go, just don't act reckless and do anything stupid!" Zelgadis yells at him.

As Pokota lets the small spark of achievement light in his breast, Pokota races away down the street, unaware of the true reasons to Zelgadis's sudden change of heart. After Pokota disappears from sight Zelgadis turns to his left and glares at the woman standing there.

"I finally found you and you just so happen to be unarmed," the woman says as Zelgadis backs slowly away from her.

"Eris," he spits.

The spiteful woman lights a small hand bomb in her hand. She has the option of using magic, but she wants to make this look like an accident. "At last, you will pay the price for betraying Master Rezo."

As a bright explosion ignites the night sky, Ozel is steadily making her way through the burning town, unaware of anything else but her goal.

For a brief moment Ozel stops, allowing Amelia time to catch her breath and to address one of Rezo's men. "Dilgear, I have located the priestess girl Lord Rezo has been searching for, we must leave immediately."

A large man turns and Amelia's eyes widen with fear. He is a werewolf. "Ha, you are much too quick Ozel, I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Ozel does not answer, but a familiar face just behind them says something. "Amelia is that you?" Pokota asks as he removes his blade from a pirate's corpse.

"Mister Pokota I . . ." Amelia does not have time to continue before Ozel once again runs off through the streets, making her way towards the ocean.

"AMELIA!" Pokota screams as he scamper's off towards the fleeing maid.

"Young lads shouldn't be fighting," Dilgear snaps as he raises a clawed hand above his head. There is nothing Pokota can do to stop him, but he doesn't need to as an unexpected person comes to his aid.

Hues of violet magic erupts and hits Dilgear directly, slashing through the wolf's thick hide as if it is little more than wet tissue. Rather than fight back, the werewolf snarls and retreats.

"That was cutting it rather close wouldn't you agree Posel?" Xellos smiles as the glow of the orb on his new staff dims.

The stupid expression on Pokota's face cannot be avoided, which makes Xellos silently proud of his trick. "General Metallium, what in the eight seas are you doing back here?" Pokota asks in disbelief. Xellos notices the remaining pirates begin to flee, but lets them go.

"This is all part of my elaborate plan to bring my enemy and his crew out into the open on my terms," Xellos wags his finger. "The rest is a secret."

"Well your elaborate plan just got Amelia kidnapped!" Pokota yells.

For the first time Pokota has ever seen, Xellos actually frowns. "This will not do."

Without wasting any more time, both men race towards port where Xellos's fleet is beginning to surround the enemy ship. Using his mysterious magic, Xellos shifts Pokota and himself onto his flag ship, crossing a great amount of distance in a short amount of time in order to stop his fleet from firing. Above him a heavy fog and layer of clouds has blanket the sky, blocking out the moon lit night. Instead the blazing town is what illuminates the sky in a bright orange and deep red.

On the ship with red sails, Rezo is smiling proudly back at Xellos.

"Xellos is hardly a fool, merely a useful tool for his master," Rezo turns to face his newly acquired guest who is doing her best not to appear as frightened as she feels. The man that stands before her looks young, but has the weight and confidence of an experience elder. "He wouldn't wish to cause us harm knowing we have a captive of the town he's sworn to protect. Although . . . I had assumed he didn't have a heart capable of exhibiting concern for a simple priestess, let alone another's welfare."

"Thank you for ceasing your attack on the city, Mister Rezo," Amelia says firmly. As she says his name again her mind feels a dull knocking at its door. This man's name is familiar to her, but she cannot place it with the excitement of the evening rushing through her body.

"My pleasure young lady," Rezo answers kindly. "Thank you for coming to meet me with such haste despite me brutish behavior on your home. Please know that it was a last resort and spurned by Xellos's actions." He turns to the crew and Amelia finds it strange that the man does not open his eyes. "Set sail immediately for the hidden labs, those still on shore will be left behind."

"Yes, Lord Rezo," a female officer bows as she begins to give more specific orders to the crew surrounding her. Meanwhile, Rezo turns his full attention back onto Amelia.

"I am in need of your assistance my dear as my servant has most likely already informed you, what is your name?" Rezo asks.

For a moment, Amelia's breathe catches in her throat. Either this man is playing a trick on her or he honestly doesn't know who she is. Not wishing to let on her confusion Amelia first asks Rezo a question.

"Why me?"

As an answer, Rezo rummages through his regal coats large pocket and holds out a glowing orb. It is a magical tracker used by only the most skilled magicians. Since it is glowing white, Amelia knows that it is tracking holy magic, the kind she utilizes.

"I am in need of a white priestess's services," Rezo answers her. "Now please tell me your name young lady."

Searching her mind for a name, Amelia tries to come up with something that will not put her in danger. She doesn't want this cruel man to know who she really is in case he is lying to her. After all he nearly destroyed the entire port. Amelia answers quickly, "Mira Greywards, I am a maid at Lord Philionel's estate."

"Greywards you say," Rezo appears perplexed at hearing this name. "Are you married to a man named Zelgadis?" he asks.

Amelia's heart skips a beat. The probability of this insane man knowing the Greyward's name catches Amelia off guard. No one should be aware of a lowly blacksmith. A warm blush warms Amelia's chilled face and body. If she denies the truth of this statement her false name will become blatantly obvious. "Yes," Amelia squeaks.

Swiftly, Rezo turns to his female officer. "Eris we must turn around, Zelgadis is alive."

A strange expression that Amelia cannot interpret shakes through Eris. "We cannot return Lord Rezo, the longer we tarry here the more likely Xellos will catch us. What need have you for him since you have the girl you sought? Shouldn't she be enough?"

"While that is true, Miss Mira is a last resort for my plans," Rezo tries to say this patiently, but he is growing frustrated. "Because if Zelgadis is alive, we have no need to use his innocent wife."

In Eris's eyes Amelia recognizes a flash of jealousy.

"Well he's dead now," Eris reports stiffly. "Dilgear and Noonsa killed him in town. We have the priestess; it's merely coincidence that she happens to be his wife. After what he made you suffer through he deserves death. The boy betrayed you!"

The sound of a heavy slap rings in Amelia's ears as Eris crumples onto the wet deck.

"You foolish woman," Rezo seethes. "I should have you killed for not stopping them!" A chaotic spell erupts in Rezo's hand as the black haired woman desperately grabs at his legs and begs that he come to his senses. The only thing that stays Rezo's hand is when he hears Amelia's stifled breath of shock and grief.

Falling to her knees, Amelia's face goes pale as tears come to her eyes. Zelgadis is dead? It is no act. While he is not really her husband she still cares deeply for him, perhaps even loves.

"Lord Rezo," a sailor calls from the bow. "Xellos's ship is turning about; I believe they intend to pursue us."

"The general priest may try," Rezo says, turning away from Eris. "But he will not succeed."

Across the short league of water that separates the two noble ships, Xellos is calculating the best course of action. While his initial plan at capturing Rezo is failing, his ultimate goal and quest for his Master is actually taking promising steps forward. The general does not believe in luck, and is pleased that this plan is making such progress even at the town's expense.

"The great Priest seems to have outwitted me once again," Xellos says aboard his luxurious ship. The growing smile on his face is something Pokota cannot understand given what has just taken place. "With Miss Seyruun in his custody there is no way I can harm him without taking extra precautions."

"If you suspected as much, why didn't you protect her in the first place!" Pokota doesn't care about decorum anymore, all of his anger is drowning out the fear he feels towards Xellos. "I assume you left the city in order to lure out your enemy, but why would a great general priest, a sorcerer, use their own city as bait to the destructive rampage of someone as dangerous as . . ." Pokota points at the ship in front of them and goes pale when he recognizes the sails.

"I see nothing wrong with my initial plan, after all Rezo was only after a priestess not a princess. It just so happens that the priestess he retrieved is Amelia and is of noble blood. I highly doubt he knows this and if Amelia behaves as I predict he will remain ignorant," Xellos shrugs not letting his curiosity at Pokota's reaction to the ship become apparent in his demeanor. While well hidden, Xellos is interested in what Pokota is about to say. "I merely miscalculated the behavior my pawns would enact concerning Rezo's capture."

"That's Ruby Eye's!" Pokota's pointing finger hasn't moved; he is still staring in shock and disbelief. "But Zelgadis told me Lord Rezo and his ship Ruby Eyes was destroyed . . ."

For a moment the two do not speak, each formulating their own plans and theories. After all of these years Pokota has trusted Zelgadis completely. Watching the red sails blow away from him causes a bitter rage to fog his mind. As for Xellos, knowing that Pokota was a part of Rezo's crew all those years ago and not a 'victim' is enough to make the trickster excited.

"Do not concern yourself Posel, I'll return with Miss Amelia safe and sound in all haste," Xellos offers.

Lowering his pointing finger, Pokota's lips draw into a firm line. "No," Pokota says decisively "I'm coming with you."

A cruel grin shines in Xellos's closed eyes and on his thin lips, "As you wish."

_Author's Notes:_

_First off, sorry for taking so long and for the mistakes, me beta wasn't able to edit this one and I didn't think it fair to the readers to hold it off any longer. I love this chapter, so much excitement and it isn't too lengthy this time. The plot is taking a slightly different direction with Xellos and Rezo both playing the role of Barbossa simultaneously. Great fun._

_The name 'Island Chieftain' is derived from the tall ship The Hawaiian Chieftain which often sails from port to port in America with its sister The Lady Washington which portrayed the Interceptor in the Pirates of the Caribbean films. I only took inspiration for the name from the Hawaiian Chieftain, Xellos's ship is the same as Norington's and isn't nearly as small as the real Hawaiian Chieftain. As for Ruby Eye's I'm sure every slayers fan knows well what the name of Rezo's ship refers to._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
